My First Love
by SymmetricGirl
Summary: The spartoi member are hanging out. Out of the blue, Patty asks Kid if he did already fell in love. Kid tells them his and a certain girl story. Rated M because I'm paranoid and also for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Have you ever been inlove?

**Hello Minna-san... SymmetricGirl is here again~ Here's another Soul Eater Fanfic..**

**Well this is about KidXOc.. This is my first try making a RealCharacterXOriginalCharac ter.. So please be nice... and btw.. I think kid will be OOC here.. So.. I'm sorry.. (^/\^')**

**HEHEHE~ so here it is.. Enjoy..**

**A/N: there will be some rated M chapters.. in future XD**

**(c) I don't own Soul Eater and the Characters. I only Own my OC**

* * *

Hanging out is one of their favorite thing to do. Yes, hanging out. Today is just another normal day of them getting together? It's just another normal day like Black*Star babbling about how big he is and Tsubaki is smiling and telling him to be silent. Another day like Maka's reading her book in the bench while soul is asking her to join them. Kid, Patty and Liz is talking to each other.

Yes, indeed it's just another normal day.

They played basketball and as usual Maka's team loses again. They got exhausted and took a break in a nearby restaurant. The waitress gave them the menu and asks for their order.

"We're ordering this and this." Liz said pointing to the dishes in the menu. The waitress wrote it on her pad, walks away while shouting some "coming".

"Oi! Soul! Let's have an eating contest!" Black*Star ask soul in his usual tone.

"Bring it on Star!" Soul answered back.

"You two! It's okay to start that, just don't make a fuss and pay your own food." Maka told the two of them.

They just laugh at her and as usual the two of them received her infamous maka-chop.

They were now having fun but out of the blue patty suddenly asks "Kiddo… Did you ever fall in love with someone?"

The group suddenly their gazes into Patty then into Kid who is now shock and blushing.

He then frown and asks "why do you want to know?"

"Well, I'm just wondering if humans do fall in love like soul and Maka." Patty said with a bit of singing tone.

Soul and Maka blushed at the answer.

"We all know you're a shinigami. I just wanna know if shinigamis do fall in love. Yesterday, I asked Kim if witches fall in love too. She said yes. Well maybe animals too… Maybe Mr. Giraffe fall in love. I'm just curious if all beings fall in love." She stated.

Liz looked at her sister with awe in her eyes. She can't believe that Patty is asking all of this.

"Patty, all humans do fall in love." Liz told her.

"Ah! Then maybe Kil…" she halts the covers her mouth.

'So she's in love with kilik they thought. Patty just laughs hard.

"So Kid~ did you fell in love already with someone?" Patty asks him again grinning like an idiot.

The group stares again to kid and their ears is now listening to what kid is going to say.

Kid just sighs. He then looks at them then nods.

It's the groups turn now to be shock (well except patty who's still laughing). The don of the famous Shinigami-sama did fell in love. That's big news for them.

"Then Kid, tell us how you met her. Its story time!" patty said with clapping hands.

They all looked at kid then their eyes flashes. They are now determined to hear it. They'll thank patty later for drawing this topic put.

Kid knowing he can't escape just sighed in defeat.

"Well, she's a pretty girl. She has a soft silver hair with gold strands at the end. Ah, and pink eyes. She's very symmetric." he said while smiling to himself.

They never saw kid like this. Blushing and smiling to himself like an idiot. Well, smiling to his self is not the weird thing. The weird thing is he's smiling not because of symmetry but because of a girl.

* * *

**XD well. I'm going to stop here.. XD next chapter will be kid's POV. XD That's all~ I love you everyone~**

**I appreciate some review, bad or good.. XD**

**thank you~**


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Story

**Hello again~ so Here's the chapter two~ I'm sorry if short… I just really wanna divide it… hehehe~ PLEASE R&R.**

**Well this is about KidXOc.. This is my first try making a RealCharacterXOriginalCharac ter.. So please be nice... and btw.. I think kid will be OOC here.. So.. I'm sorry.. (^/\^')**

**(c) I don't own Soul Eater and the Characters. I only Own my OC.**

**A/N: Kid's Story will be italized.**

* * *

"I met her… That day…" Kid said didn't know what to say.

He then sighs. "When I met her, I still didn't met the two of you…" He said pointing to Patty and Liz.

He then starts telling his story telling.

* * *

_I first met her on my mission that father gave me. I was assigned to confirm if the reason of disappearance of people in north-east part of Tokyo is a kishin. I went straight to the hotel that father checked me in. The hotel is a five star hotel. Everything is luxury and symmetric. The furniture, the decorations, everything is symmetric. I was very happy. Then i noticed that the people passing by are ruining the symmetry. I yelled and lectured them. Every people got scared and run away._

_A girl passed by and bumps into a vase. Of course, I yelled at her. She looks up at me. I can't see her face clearly. Her silver and gold hair is covering almost half of her face. She is wearing a pink cloak with black swirls at the end._

_'Very Symmetric..' i thought._

_Everything within her is symmetric. I was lost in her symmetry._

_"Symmetry... From a guy who is asymmetric..." she said stopping me from my thought. She smirks while pointing on my hair._

_She then walks away giggling and mumbling something that I didn't understand._

_I was shocked, completely frozen on what she said. I walked away like a robot._

* * *

"She was the first person that time who said that to me" kid said to them.

"That was so uncool kid." Soul commented to him.

"No... The girl was just way too cool for him." Black*Star also commented.

"Shut-up you two!" Liz told them.

"Kid~ Back to the story~" Patty said, again in a singing tone.

* * *

_I went to the spot where they said people kept missing. I ask every people to get more information. They said that every night, they hear two to three people screams then it will suddenly stops. When they got there, blood scatters everywhere but no one is there.. So i waited for the night to come. At exactly eight o'clock i heard some screaming so i summoned Beelzebub then went to the place. I saw five kishins and a witch._

_'So a witch is manipulating them.' I thought._

_At first, fighting the kishin is pretty easy. I fought the five of them at the same time. The witch was simply sitting on one of the roof. I tried to kill them with all my strength. I felt weak since none of them is still dead, but then i realized that it kept healing because of the witch's power. I was exhausted and can't fight anymore. Bruises and Cuts scatters along my body. I feel numb and dizzy. I then realized that the kishins claw is poisoned. Then the witch is about to give me her attack. Knowing that I can't fight anymore, I just waited for it to hit me. The attack never came. Last thing I saw is a flash silver, gold, pink and black infront of me. After that everything went black._

* * *

"You're really uncool. You got saved by someone." Soul commented again, this time laughing.

"Shut-up Soul! You're ruining the story" Maka replied while getting her book ready for another maka-chop.

"Will you just stop commenting...?" Patty told him in an evil tone

Kid sigh then said "When i wake up... I was in a Japanese styled house. Nobody is there. I noticed that I was already healed and the girl's coat is there. I saw the note saying that she already took care of the kishins and witch. Nobody is there so i ended up going. To make it short, I felt in love with that girl but never saw her again. That's all."

"Eeh? That's it? You're lying aren't you?" Liz said in a teasing tone.

"Yes and No, I have to go. I need to talk to father about something... Bye..." Kid lied, dashing to the restaurant's door.

"How the hell did he know the girl's eye color? Black*Star asked them.

"Black*Star... He's obviously lying about his story ending there." Tsubaki answered him

The group was dumbfounded by that. They just sigh.

"Well... I think we should start asking shinigami-sama what really happened..." Maka suggested.

"Yeah..." the rest of the group answered back.

* * *

Kid will never tell anyone except himself and his father. The story about that he and that girl is too personal. He loved that girl very much. He would never love again because of that girl. That girl once made his world go round. Remembering everything that happened after she saved him hurts so much. He can't let them see this side of his.

* * *

**Thanks for reading… Please review~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Name

**Hello Minna-san~ hehee~ SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LATELY~ TToTT **

**welllll~ I got addicted to bleach.. ehehe~ kill Kubo Tite for writing such a good story~ XD**

**so here's chapter 3**

**This is about KidXOc.. This is my first try making a RealCharacterXOriginalCharac ****ter.. So please be nice... and btw.. I think kid will be OOC here.. So.. I'm sorry.. (^/\^')**

**(c) I don't own Soul Eater and the Characters. I only Own my OC.**

* * *

When he got home, he sighs to himself. He then went to his room. He closes his door silently, put the curtains down, and lays down to his bed. He doesn't care if everything is symmetric. He was now home, alone and sad. Remembering everything about that girl makes her happy and at the same time sad. He closes his eyes, trying to remember what really happened after he got unconscious. He smiled sadly.

* * *

_When he opened his eye, he saw nothing but the ceiling. He tried to stand-up and his whole body aches. Kid noticed that his body was covered with bandage. He is now in an unknown room. It's just a simple room. There's a futon, a window on his back, a fusuma 3 meters in front of him and a low table on the side of the room. He then saw his clothes and things rests on the table. Other things that do not belong to him also rest on the table. _

_He noticed that something warm is beside him. He looks at his side down and noticed that the girl that he met before is in there, sleeping and looking nothing but an innocent child. Her hair is still covering her face. She still looked the same except she is not wearing her cloak. She is now wearing a simple silver kimono like shirt, black short and some leg warmers. Her cloak is now covering him and some part of her body. He smiled for the fact that she did help him._

_Curious on what she looked like, Kid got closer to her and remove the silver and gold strands on her face. He blushed when he saw her face. She looks like a child. She really looks like an angel. Her eyelashes are a bit long. Her lips are pink and oomph. Her face is very symmetric. She is indeed beautiful._

_He blushed when he realized how close they are to each other. _

_He tried to move away from her but when he moves she suddenly grips his shoulder. She pulls him down to the futon and snuggles closer to him. The blush in his face became darker. He can feel her breath on his neck. He doesn't know what to do now. He is stuck in an unknown room with an unknown girl who is now hugging him._

_He then heard someone giggling. He shifts his body so he can see if the girl is awake. A pair of pink orbs was staring back into his black one._

_She smirks at him._

"_Tryin' to stand uppiiee with that injury is kinda suicidal you know." She told him in a tone as if she's higher than him._

_Kid just stared at her; still don't know what to do._

_The girl suddenly sits up, yawns and looked at him again. She smiled then continues to stand-up. Good thing kid is facing the girls back. Kid can't stop his face from blushing. _

"_I'll get something to eat… wait here… just call me if ya need somethin'." She muttered. _

"_Wait… Can I ask you something?" Kid finally asked. She saw her nod._

"_Where am I? Who are you? What happened last night? The witch? The Kishin? And did I already asked who are you?" he asks again. You can see confusion in his eyes._

_She just looked at him then laughed._

"_Silly…" she told him. "I'm going to tell you everythin' later… everythin' you want to know… Just give me a minute… okay? A minute and also don't try to stand up…" She said continuing her way outside._

_After five minutes, she's now back, holding a tray with foods. She then sets the tray down to the table and moves the table near them. _

"_Here you need to eat a lot. You need to get your shinigami powers and soul wavelength back…"_

"_Wait.. Ugh… You know who I…" he said choking the food he is now eating. _

"_I will now tell you everything that happened…" She said with a smile._

"_Okay! First of all… You're in my house… There's nothin' important here… so never mind. Next… I saved you from the witch and kishins last night. I manage to kill the kishins but not her…" she said._

_Kid just listened to her saying nothing._

"_I got my chanceee to get us away from her. I brought and aid you here…" the girl said while twisting some of her silver hair. _

"_Ah! And if you're wonderin' why I know a lot about you and the kishins… hmmm… Let's just say… that I'm an ally of shibusen…"_

"_You're still not telling me who you are…" Kid told her in an annoyed tone. He wants to know who this girl is._

"_Well, my name is not that important… My name is not important to Death the kid the son of shinigami-sama…"She said smiling._

_Kid frowned at her answer. He really wants to know her name. He's kind of interested to this girl._

"_So what will I call you?" Kid asked still in annoyed tone._

"_Hmmmmm… Call me… Symmetry!" she said then added 'since you love it' in her mind._

_He just grunted in response._

* * *

Remembering those conversations makes him happy… Remembering her stubbornness about telling him her name makes him happy. He won't see her again.. yes.. he wont see her.. that day... the day that he will not remember...

Kid felt the tiredness crept to him. He smiles then fell into his dreams.

* * *

_Everything is black. Everything in this room is black and dark. There's a door on the center. He entered the door the everything change. It was a clear day. The sun is up and the temperature is fine. Kid heard the sound of the waves coming to him. He realized that he was walking on the sea-shore. He then heard a giggle. He turns around to see a small girl with silver and gold hair smiling to him. He walks towards her but surroundings turns dark again._

_When the light came back. He was now in a forest. He looks around, trying find the girl he saw earlier. He then heard a scream. He runs toward the place where he heard the scream. He then saw the girl earlier in her knees, blood dripping allover her small body and panting. The girl turns her head towards him. She smiled to him and she collapsed. He tried to come close to her again, but everything turns dark again.  
_

_Now he was in a battle field. He can see the witch that almost killed him. The girl earlier was nowhere to be found. He turns his gaze on his back. He found a big kishin walking toward him. Then suddenly, the girl was there again. She was panting and blood again scatters to her body. There was a dagger on both of her hand._

_She suddenly attacked the big kishin. She sliced the side of the kishin but it was nothing for its size. The kishin made its move. The kishin attacked her and but she easily dodge it. They fought each other until they're in the edge of a big rock. The kishin attacked her again and she dodged it. The kishin fell on the edge. She defeated the kishin. He then walks towards her. But before he can come close to her. A nasty hand came up and hold the girl's ankle. She gasp and then fall with the kishin. He runs toward the rock. She was there. Holding a edge of some rock that she can. She looks at him. Frustration can be seen on her eyes. The Kishin was still holding her foot. The kishin tried to go up by pricking his claw on her. She screams.  
_

_"DAMN IT! YOU HOLD MY HAND!" kid yelled. He was now panicking._

_"KID! AAHHH!" the girl scream. She can't endure the pain she was now receiving._

_"DAMN IT! REACH FOR MY HAND!"_

_"I CAN'T REACH IT! IT'S TO HIGH!"_

_"BAKA!" _

_She looked at him. Tears are now flowing into her eyes._

_"Kid... I'm sorry.. I'm sorry... I'm really sorry... I'm sorry if i will now leave you.. I'm sorry if I can't fulfill my promise.. I'm sorry if I can't go back with you... I'm very sorry..."_

_"SHIT! DON'T SAY THOSE!" He said frustration is overwhelming him._

_"I'm sorry if I still didn't tell who really I' am.. what's my name or why am i here.. hehe..."_

_"DAMN!" he said stretching her hand further._

_"And also... Ophelia Klavins is the name. __Kid... I... LOVE... YOU... " she whispered letting go the rock she is holding._

_"SHIT! OPHELIA!"_

* * *

Kid screamed waking up. He dreamed everything. Everything that happened that day... that day...

He was breathing heavily and sweating. He groaned. He then heard footstep on the way to his room.

He saw his friends in pajamas with shock, concerned, and sleepy faces. He looked at them with 'what are you all doing here' written on his face. Nobody even bothered to answered him.

"Dude! What happened to you? You're screaming like hell in here.." Black*Star said why rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing... and what are you all doing in my house wearing pajamas and holding a pillow?" Kid questioned back.

"Sorry Kid~ but we decided to have a sleep over... We're worried about you since you left the resto. So we decided to hang out with you but when we came here... You're already sleeping." Patty explained.

"Oh... Really.. THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM.. NOW! YOU'RE RUINING THE SYMMETRY HERE! AH! AND ALSO! IF YOU TRY TO RUIN EVERY SYMMETRY IN THIS HOUSE! I SWEAR! WHATEVER TIME IS IT! I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF HERE!" Kid yelled at them throwing his pillow towards them and covering his body and face with the blankets.

His friend now show only shock faces. They move outside, closed the door silently then walks away.

"Shit.. this is serious. whatever happened between kid and the ophelia girl is really serious." Soul said.

"Yeah.. I agree.." Maka replied to soul.

"I guess shinigami-sama didn't know everything about kid and ophelia-san..." Tsubaki mumbled.

"Yeh... or maybe he didn't told us everything.." Liz told them.

"Ummmm.. do you think phel-san~ is still alive?" Patty suddenly asked them.

"Yeh~ The witch got away... the girl's body was never found.. Maybe she's just hiding.." Black*Star said.

The rest of the group looked at the patty then to blackstar. It made sense... The girl was never found... What if the girl is still alive. What would be kid's reaction. Would he be happy or what.

Now an idea suddenly popped on their head.

* * *

**SymmetricGirl: YAY! ITS HERE! THANK GOD! XD HEHEHE~**

******Liz**: What took you so long to upload this..

**Soul: She's just being a lazy ass...**

**Tsubaki: ...**

**Black*Star: WHAT'S WITH THIS! THEY'RE GETTING MY STAGE! DELETE THIS! DELETE THIS!**

******Maka**: SHUT-UP BLACK*STAR! SymmetricGirl worked hard for this.. 

******SymmetricGirl: (^^')**

**Patty: PLEASE REVIEW! HAHAAHAHAH! **

**********SymmetricGirl: **XD I LOVE YOU ALL~ and again.. im very.. sorry for the delay


End file.
